Bring Me The Night
by iwantyoudamon
Summary: AH/AU :: Elena's freshly back on the market, she's young, single and ready to mingle. What happens when an older man catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

So bring me the night, send out the stars  
'Cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far  
Darken the sky and light up the moon  
So that somehow you'll be here with me soon  
Bring me the night  
Bring me the night  
That brings me to you  
**(Bring me the night by Sam Tsui)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time ticked away, it was nearing midnight when she had finally found the open bar. It was a little more out of town than she had remembered, but that had always felt more like a perk than a drag. The further she had drove, the more freedom had followed. She felt a sudden thrill race through her. Though she didn't quite understand why, she was going with it. It felt great. She could feel it all dissipate, the anger the misery, and most of all the confusion. It felt like her hometown, if she could even call it a home, had been suffocating her. She had felt trapped. For the longest time she hadn't been herself.

She got good grades, good enough to please her parents. She had the honour of head cheerleader and was dating the leading quarterback. She had it all. On paper, it had looked great, sounded fantastic. However the reality of it all just didn't live up to it. Nothing was perfect, her life wasn't the exception. Nor did she want it to be. She didn't want the perfect life. She didn't want to settle down. She was only eighteen, and _he_ was already talking about college, marriage and kids. So she had done it. She broke free. She didn't want to cheer anymore. She quit. He wasn't the one. She let him go. Breaking free had felt empowering. She hadn't known just how much everything had weighted down on her. It hadn't always been that way. At one point she had honestly thought she wanted those things, but somewhere along the way something in her had changed and so here she found herself alone, in a small bar miles away from home.

The bar wasn't bursting with people but at the same time it wasn't completely empty. Upon entry she had seen a group of rowdy teens to her left surrounding a pool table as they cheered each other on, to the far back she could make out a few couples in booths and a few out on the dance floor, which left the bar open to her right. Perfect. Approaching the centre she occupied an empty stool and ordered herself a beer and a bowl of peanuts. Her parents had always advised her to drink responsibly. Though they had also advised her not to drink and drive. She would make an exception this one time. She had some cash with her, she'd stay at the bed and breakfast across the road, already having booked a room. At least it didn't look sleazy, like the motel she had passed on her way into town. She had texted her parents that she was staying at a friend's house, they wouldn't say much about it. After all it was Friday night. Besides she was allowed to have fun here and now even if it had taken a bit of a rebellious turn. Lying to her parents about her exact whereabouts, probably not what the old Elena would have done. But the new Elena wanted to have fun. She wanted to experience something new, something different.

The noise seemed to have dissipated in an instant as the teens had left the building. Smiling to herself as a passing thought filtered through her; different town, same players. The group had reminded her of her friends, making the most of their Friday night in a small town. How many times had her and her friends spent Friday's at The Grill, before moving onto some wild party that was being thrown. She let out a small laugh, as she remembered some of her wilder moments. She'd always have fond memories to look back on, and while she didn't regret her past actions, she was ready to move on. It was time for a change, and it had already begun.

The look on Caroline's face earlier today when she had uttered the words, _I quit_, brought another smile to her face. Though it hadn't been funny at the time, now seemed ten times more hilarious. Covering her mouth as a round of laughter tumbled over. She let it loose. She probably looked like a crazy person laughing by herself. She didn't care though. She was over it, people could say what they wanted, she didn't care anymore. She could sense the rumours already whirling in action back in the Falls. By Monday everyone would know that poor Matty got dumped by the 'Queen Bitch'. She knew how the school worked, the names they would throw at her. _'Cause how could anyone dump someone as good as Matty Blue Blue._

She wouldn't deny it Matt and her, had had their moments. But things started moving too fast, and then she started feeling more and more disconnected from him. They weren't clicking anymore. She couldn't do this to him. He had been one of her closest friends. She couldn't drag this on anymore. Not when she didn't feel the same as he did. The longer she dragged this, the more hurt he would be. That wasn't right. He was hurt now but she hoped that in the not so distant future they could rebuild their friendship and move past this. _Wishful thinking, Elena._

Taking a sip of her cold beer she notices another drink placed in front of her. Confusion washes over her face and she begins to look around to see who the culprit behind the drink was. As she looks to her left she sees what has to be the most gorgeous man made to mankind. He's dressed in a black suit, minus the tie that should have accompanied it. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone and she swears she could see some unruly hairs on his chest. His raven hair sits at all ends as if a hand had been running through it all day messing it up. It was definitely sexy. She could see the five o'clock shadow on his chin which drew her attention to his defined jaw, making her insides disintegrate into a pool of nothing. It was his eyes that had practically made her jaw drop, they were the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen but she also saw something familiar in them, a spark, a fire; _adventure_. He was a god. And she was struck.

Hearing him chuckle at her expense, snapped her out of her dazed moment. A blush made its way across her face when she had become aware that he knew she had been ogling him. Nothing about him screamed boy. He was a man.

He moved down a few seats till he was sitting right next to her. Leaning over right next to her ear, he whispers cockily, "Do you come with Coffee and Cream? 'Cause you're my sugar." He then plants a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Damon! Stop!" she shrieks, pushing him away playfully, bringing his arm up to her cheek and wiping away his slobbery mess, with the sleave of his jacket. Did she forget to mention the man she had been ogling was none other than the notorious, Damon Salvatore, aka top-shot lawyer. She had met him six months ago, at one of her father's work things, where she had accidently ran her glass of champagne into his suit. Oh how she remembered that night. She could still feel how red her cheeks had been painted. After apologising profusely she ran off and stayed cleared of him the entire night. However fate wasn't as kind as she had hoped. She ran into him a couple months back, at this exact bar. What are the chances, that the bar in the middle of nowhere and a long way from Mystic Falls just happened to be a few streets away from his office. Regardless, the second time they met, things seemed to hit off better, at least she didn't flee at the sight of him or so he had teased. They had talked. Repetitively. She had visited the bar a couple more times than she probably should have. She couldn't help it. She was drawn in. Sometimes without even realising it, she'd end up there. She felt connected to it…or maybe it was him she was connected to, after all, he was _always_ there. They weren't what you'd call best of friends who contacted each other, but they weren't acquaintances either. Too much had been shared. Let's just go with, _it's complicated. _

"So what brings you to town, this time, Elena?" He knew her enough, that she only ventured this far when she really needed the space.

"Just celebrating." she rolls off as casually as she can, before taking a sip of her beer. "I quit cheerleading."

"Ahh…so no more cheer dances in those little cheer outfits. Damn, I missed out."

"Perv." she shoves him lightly.

"You know it." he smirks.

"Aren't you like fifty, Mr. Salvatore?" she adds, her eyes glistening with mirth.

"I think, Miss Gilbert, you are in desperate need of an eye check-up especially if you're mistaking me for my father. Which might I add is a deep insult to this wonderful, sexy voice, unless…you are also in need of a hearing check-up?"

She fumbles over her words trying to respond with a comeback but fails. When she sees the smirk that befalls his lips, she doesn't know if it's his most irritating feature or his most sexiest. _Definitely sexiest, Elena._ Taking another sip of her beer, she realises that her bottle is empty.

"Huh…that went fast." And proceeds to grab the drink Damon bought for her, and drowns it down in one go. She grabs the side of lemon that accompanied the shot and sucks on the slice, moaning as the juice mingles on her tongue with the alcohol.

"Woah there, Elena. Take it easy, you're a lightweight." He jokingly warns.

"I'll have you know my tolerance is way up here." She jumps up high showing him exactly how high and possibly how tipsy she already is when she stumbles slightly and loses her balance. She chuckles holding on to his arm with a tight grip, making sure she has a stable footing before releasing her hold. She attempts to make her way back to her barstool when he pulls her back into him, situating her on his lap. Letting out a small gasp as her back hits his chest with an oomph, his touch is electrifying, sending sparks all over her body and she can't help but rub her thighs together slightly, hoping to calm the insides of her core.

How had things escalated so quickly? She couldn't pretend that what she felt wasn't real, because the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach were proof enough, they had formed a connection, and in the process the attraction was driving her wild with want. She wanted him, bad. She really couldn't deny it anymore. How had it taken her this long to see what was really right in front of her. She really wasn't ready for another relationship, it wasn't what she was looking for. However she would settle for something just shy of one. She wondered if he wanted her too. He had never out rightly made a move on her, she suspected it was the age difference. He was 26 bordering 27 and here she was just barely 18.

"You okay there?" he laughs slightly at her, as she looks at him with a sort of dazed look.

"Dandy." she says breaking out of her trance and taking in his scent. He smells of peppermint and bourbon and some distinct smell of expensive cologne. She can't get enough of it. It's driving her crazy. She tries to focus on anything else, which is when she lets out a set of giggles as she sees his nose scrunch up slightly when he takes a swig at his bourbon. It's just about the cutest thing he's ever done in her presence.

Intercepting his hand as he attempts to place the glass back on the counter, she instead brings his glass up to her lips where she takes a small sip of his drink. Maintaining eye contact at all times, she feels the excitement tingle inside her at the intensity that speeds between them. She has a feeling this night she's not going to end up alone. At least not if she has anything to say about it.

"Let's dance." he says breaking the connection.

He spins her out towards the dance floor only to bring her back into his arms, where they begin to sway to the soft melody that surrounds them. The lateness of the hour, has left the bar practically empty other than the few that continue to linger, finishing up their meals and drinks, before making their way home.

"So, you want to tell me the real reason you're here, Elena?"

She glances up at him, eyes widening, "How'd you know there was something else?"

"I didn't. You just told me." he responds calmly.

She mutters under her breath, something about lawyers and their tricks. Which doesn't go unnoticed by him as he winks at her.

She huffs at him, "If you really want to know, I broke up with my boyfriend. I guess my now ex-boyfriend. He didn't really take it that well."

"I don't think many people take it well when they get dumped. Give it time, he'll move on and things will be okay again."

"I guess" she says. "I just-I know I hurt him, and call it selfish but I wasn't happy with him, it had been a long time coming."

"It wasn't selfish, Elena. You probably did yourself and him a huge favour. Better now than when there are other complications, marriage, kids…" he trails off.

"Thank you, Damon." she smiles genuinely and brightly at him, he really knew the right words to make her feel better, before she even knows it.

"So tell me, now that you're single, who's you're next victim?"

"No victims," she replies instantly. "I don't want another relationship. At least for now." she says casually.

"Why's that?"

"I-I guess, I want a break from it all. These past two years haven't been all that freeing, you know what I mean? I just want to do what I want to do, no questions asked."

"It sounds to me you want, passion, adventure and maybe a little danger." he centres his attention directly on her, his eyes intently focused on her own, as she takes in his words.

"Are you offering?" she smiles coyly taking a step back to assess his body language. When she sees the fire light up in his eyes, all inhibitions go out the door and she slams into him, her lips interlocking with his. She lets out a whimper feeling the wisps of his hair as her hands grasp onto his neck, yanking him down to her level. The scruff on his jaw, tickles her lightly. It's a strange and new sensation for her, after all he's a man, and not a boy. The foreign feeling tugs at the coil winding up in her lower regions eagerly awaiting for release. Rubbing her thighs together, she can feel the dampness coating her panties, and she can't help the moan that falls from her mouth.

She swipes her tongue against his lips, begging him for entrance. He concedes and their tongues set out for battle, their mission; conquering the other's mouth. His hands lock around her waist and pulls her against him and she receives all the confirmation she needs as their hips slide against each other, showing her exactly how happy he is for this to continue. This is a go. He wants her just as bad as she wants him.

She pulls away to catch her breath, standing on the tip of her toes she reaches the outer lobe of his left ear and whispers, "Do you trust me?"

"Lena." he groans when her tongue flicks the tip of his ear, as if bribing him. He should stop this. His body definitely does not want to stop. But he can't do this to her. She's confused and doesn't know what she wants. Grabbing her wandering hands, he stops it. "We can't."

He grabs his jacket and makes his way out of the bar knowing if he had stayed one more second he would have caved and done exactly as her doe eyes requested, and made her question everything she's ever known. The good, the bad and definitely the naughty.

He can hear her calling his name and the pitter-patter of her feet as she runs after him. Fuck him if it's not the most sexiest sound he's ever heard come out her mouth, the desperate call of his name. He rearranges his cock subtlety before she has the chance to catch up to him. Unlocking the door of his car, he throws his jacket inside and turns to face her. He is met with an eye full of her heaving chest as she tries to catch her breath. Her breasts are pushed together so that they are almost spilling out of her not-so-innocent hot pink lace bra, which can be seen peeking through her white top.

"Fuck." he mutters, he can't tear his gaze from the way her breasts rise and fall.

"Damon," she says calmly, "Do you want this?" she gestures to her body, making sure to arch her back slightly pushing her breasts forward, as if she knows the affect it has on him. She watches as he looks her up and down, and in an instant something flashes over her, and ever so lightly she takes his hand and trails the hem of her skirt which is probably two inches away from being inappropriate, as it barely covers her ass. Still controlling his hand, she brings it to the inside of her thigh and as his skin touches hers it's like she's been lit on fire. With her other hand she raises the front of her skirt, so he can see exactly what he's feeling, when she places his hand on the wettest part of her panties. Moaning at his touch she looks up, flashing him her doe eyes and long lashes. Slowly and seductively she speaks, "I want you, Damon."

"Fuck." He abruptly pulls his hand out of her grip, breaking out of this trance that she has over him.

"No. Fuck me, Damon. We're two consenting adults. I want this, you clearly want this." She points down at his bulge. She had to be blind not to see the outline clearly visible in his pants.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Elena."

"If you paid attention to what I said earlier, you'd know I'm not either."

"Fuck it." He grabs Elena, hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his slender waist and he slams her against the car. Hearing her moan, as he nips the skin on her neck, send shivers down Damon's back. He can't get enough of this girl. He's never been so turned on. Everything about her has been turning him on. Her seductive measures, her breasts, the way she bites her lip as she tries to control her moans. She's obviously never been able to scream when having sex. He's going to change that.

As he continues to nibble on her neck, she pants in breaths, "Room Number 5, at Leslie's B&B, across the street."

She doesn't know how they make it back to the room, but somehow they manage not to tear each other's clothes off in the process. The same could not be said when they had it made it inside, for from the minute the door closed shut, she had him pressed against the wall and just about destroyed the shirt off of him. Running her hands across his chest, they make their way to his hips and pull him closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of his body pressed up against her own. She moves to undo his belt when she's stopped.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Elena, we play by my rules tonight." He says drawing out her name. "And I think we need to start by taking this pesky piece of material off." His hands already moving to the hem of her tank top.

In a flash it's off and on the other side of the room. His mouth is quick to descend upon her open skin, and she can't help but whimper as he kisses the slopes of her bra-clad breasts. She has never been this wet before. Which only makes her more wet. Her core pulsating at the thought of having sex with him. This was all new to her. She could feel the passion rolling over her. Matt and her, were never passionate. But here with Damon, she couldn't believe how much fervour burned between them.

It was ungodly, it was absolute.

"God, you are perfect for me." he mumbles between kisses. "See the way you fit into my waiting hands." he says cupping her breasts. "As if these hands were made for your breasts only."

"Kiss me." she demands, forcing his head up from her breasts.

He begins to lead her to the centre of the room and as the back of her knees hit the bed, she's falls onto the mattress, and he's not far behind her, sliding up her body, till their faces are once again leveled. Her legs spread open accommodating the length of his body. She loves how flawlessly they connect. They're perfect, the way he frames her body, with just the right amount of weight, and how he's not too skinny, that she feels like she's crushing him. No, his body is fit for hers.

She pulls away from him, unleashing her breasts from their constraint. The bra had been killing her all day, it felt good to finally be rid of the piece. At the same time he had tugged the rest of his clothes off and had pulled out a condom, ready for use. Standing on top of the bed in front of him, she let the skirt fall down her legs. Leaving her with only her matching pink panties on. Shyly looking at him, she grabs the sides of the offending material and slowly slips them off till they have joined the skirt at her feet. Stepping out of them she was pulled back on to the bed.

"You're a little minx, you know that?" He whispers into her ear, as his hands slides between her soft folds. Checking to see if she's ready.

She lets out a loud moan as his finger touches her inner most haven. She couldn't believe the effect he had on her. How her body was just screaming for his attention.

"You've been a bad girl, teasing me all night. Do you see how hard you've made me. Fuck. Elena, I've never been this hard. This is what you do to me." he says grabbing her hand and making her stroke him as he continues to play with her. " Do you feel that, Elena?"

"God, you're good at this." She groans when he adds another finger inside her, curling his fingers to hit a spot she had never even known had existed.

"There is no God here tonight, Elena. Just me Damon. What's my name, kitten?"

"Damon." she says biting back a scream.

"Don't hold back, Elena. I want to hear you scream." He thrusts his fingers harder against her and he can tell she's close. Which is why he slows down. She's fully ready and stretched. He wants to make her come on his cock.

She whimpers at the change in pace and her eyes widen when he stops all together. A feeling of disappointment washes over her but is quickly displaced, when she watches him roll the condom on his large member. She squirms with excitement, she can feel the wetness dripping between her thighs, and it's just spurring her on even more. She decides to take control of the situation and climbs on top of him.

Pushing him down against the bed, she slides down his body till she's at eye level with his massive cock. Studying him slightly, she can tell he's thicker and longer than Matt was. This was going to feel good. Her muscles are already contracting, anxious to meet its newest guest. Situating herself in position she grabs a hold of him, aligning him with her opening where she watches as they become one. She slides him all the way in till her nether region touches the base of his shaft. She takes a moment to fully comprehend the feeling. Her hands on his torso holding her steady while his are splayed across her hips, rubbing circles on her skin.

"Look at us, Elena. Look how you've taken my thick cock into that beautiful sweet pussy of yours."

He jacks his hip upwards, and she lets out a groan, her head is thrown back as she seems to slide further down him, if that was even possible.

"You're so tight, Elena. Yes just like that." he grips her hips helping her grind against him. "You're doing great sweetheart and you feel so good."

Bucking his hips again he sets up a pace for them, and she's riding him like a pro. She's moaning and wild, and it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Gone was the timid girl who had spilled champagne all over him, and here was the sex kitten that had come out to play.

"I'm so close." she whines, desperately trying to move faster and harder on him, and in that instant he's just a few minutes from blowing his rocks off as well.

Deciding to give her what she came for, he flips them over and thrusts into her with a speed that she unknowingly craves. It's like he can read her mind. His arms on either side of her body, helping him plunge deeper and deeper into her. He watches her face as bliss washes over and he begs her to scream.

"Don't hold back, Elena. Let go." One hand moves to her bundle of nerves and flicks it, giving her what she needs to help finish her off. Begging her to come with him, he rubs her clit furiously. While continuing to propel his hips forward, driving into her again and again, till he can feel her inner muscles contract around him as she screams out his name for all those to hear. His release hits at the same time as her and he's spurting inside as her muscles continue to milk his cock. He falls on top of her, their bodies a mess of sweat and exhaustion. Lazily he continues to rub her clit, pinching it every so often as she rides out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Elena. Fuck. You were so fucking great." he whispers into her ear as he pulls out of her and slips the condom off. Kissing her on the lips he thanks her and nibbles on the side of her neck, leaving a soft trail of nimble kisses up and down her chest. His hands lingering on the panes of her back. Her skin is so damn soft. And fuck him, he wants nothing more than to take her again. He wants to take her in every position possible. Knowing that she was flexible enough to attempt some moves he had been dying to try. After all she was a cheerleader.

She sighs in pleasure, having never felt anything like that before. The intensity, ferocity and passion. Her limbs felt like they were on fire, as they burned with an ache. It was a good ache. One that was welcomed. She was still taking it all in. She had never come so hard in her life. It was like he had tightened all her strings, and then had drummed them one by one, like a song. He had a rhythm that had made her blood boil in contentment. And fuck her if he wasn't the best she had ever had.

"So, are you ready for round two?" Her hand already stroking his cock.

"Jesus, I'm fucking going to hell." He nuzzles her nose with his and his heart soars when she giggles, music to his ears. "You'll be the death of me. You know that?"

"Just try to keep up, old man." she smirks at him.

* * *

**A/N: And Look at that IT'S DONE! Hurray. I don't even know where this came from but here it is. Thanks to elenasempathy and ridingdamon for all their input! Love you girls so much! 3**

**I'm definitely going try to continue this. Elena and Damon sexcapades. If you have any requests leave them in the reviews, you never know what will inspire me to write. And ps I'd love to hear any fantasies you guys have :D ALSO don't forget to tell me how you liked this chapter. Please and Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flame thrower, at the show  
Make my heart melt in the middle of the room  
No, I can't stay away  
Now I'm begging you to stay  
(**Fire Breather by Laurel**)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Snuggling deeper into the bed, she felt extremely relaxed and weightless. As she was trying to get those last few drops of sleep she felt something tickling her back. Batting her hand mindlessly at it, she muttered under her breath about not wanting to go to school, which is when she heard a raspy, deep voice whisper her name, cooing her to wake up. Not expecting anyone to be in her bed, she let out a frightened scream and jolted up from her side of the mattress.

"Damon!" she said when she came face to face with him, looking at his bare chest in shock, her eyes wide and sleep still messing with her head. "Oh my god, you scared me." she placed a hand to her chest, as if to try calm her speeding heart. Realising her hand had met bare skin, she looked down. Yep it got better, she wasn't wearing any clothes, peeking under the covers, oh yeah, she was fully naked, as the day she was born.

Quickly clutching the sheets she sunk down the bed and shoved them over her head. Flashes of last night started to come back to her and, oh was she embarrassed. She had literally thrown herself at him last night, again and again, till she had gotten what she came for. Her cheeks were painted red as she remembered exactly what had happened last night. She wished she could blame it on the alcohol but sadly it had been all her. She didn't even have a hangover. She had only had a few drinks, if you count in the beer and the shot. In the scope of things that was nothing. She hadn't been drunk. Sure it had loosened her up. But as the memories kept flying back, she could attest to the fact that it had definitely been all her.

Hearing him chuckle at her antics as she remained hidden under the covers, just added to the embarrassment. She held the sheets tighter as he attempted to coax her out with his sweet words and soft tugs. Finally surrendering, her doe eyes peek out from under and meet his. She can see the amusement that is clearly imprinted over his face.

"Oh god." she mumbles as she eyes him up and down. There were some things, that had come to her attention in the morning light. His defined chest, the abs that matched and the happy trail that was leading her to a very prominent bulge in the sheets.

"Now, now, Elena. What did I tell you about god, there's no god around here, just me, Damon." he smirks, before bowing his head down and leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and she can't help how her body trembles at his touch. He begins to pull the sheet down her frame, stopping just above her breasts. His lips descend and come into contact with the length of her collarbone and it's like all of Elena's inhibitions walk out the door. Her reservations and timidness just seem to disappear, and she can feel the wetness start to pool between her thighs. It takes everything in her not to moan out his name, not wanting to surrender to him quite yet. While last night she knew she wanted him. This morning she wasn't so sure she felt the same. Don't get her wrong. Her body would never deny such a specimen. But she wanted to make it clear to him that this had only been a once-off thing.

"So was last night as incredible as it was for me?" He asks huskily as he pulls the sheet slowly further down her body, exposing her breasts to him. His fingers graze her soft nipples watching as they react to his touch. The way the pebble in an instant as he gently blows on them, igniting a fire within her. She squirms trying to pull the sheet back up.

"Damon. Stop." she pushes him away lightly as she sits up also making sure everything is covered, including him. "We need to talk."

Hearing the determination in her voice, he relents and motions with his hand for her to continue.

"While last night was amazing, and definitely needed, I-I don't think we should continue this."

"Why's that?" he says in his most diplomatic voice.

"I-just-I-don't…" she stumbles over her words not expecting him to question her.

"Exactly." he cuts off. "Last night was staggering, you were mind-blowing and we were definitely remarkable."

"Remarkable-huh?" she cocks her head raising an eyebrow, "I don't seem to remember anything significant from last night."

"Is that right?" he smirks, a perfectly arched eyebrow questioning her. "I'm sure the residents next door wouldn't be very pleased to remind you who's name you were screaming last night, considering mine is implanted in theirs."

"Stop." Her cheeks reddening at his words.

"I can't. I want more." his hand slipping under the covers and sliding it up her thigh caressing her skin in small smooth circles.

"We can't." she whimpers

"Why?"

"Because this was only supposed to be a one night stand. A one off thing. I don't want commitment."

"E-lena." he sings. "I'm not asking for any."

"Oh." She gasps as his fingers graze her mound ever so lightly.

"All I'm proposing is, we see where this goes…no strings attached." he looks up her, her eyes widening at his suggestion.

"Y-you mean friends with benefits." she stutters.

Could she look any more hesitant? Here she was yesterday preaching about wanting to try new things, and now when the opportunity presents its self, she's turned timid and shy, practically a blushing innocent girl…nothing like the bold and daring woman she wanted to be. She had to step back and ask, did she like him? _Hell yeah, she did._ What was not to like? He was charming and gorgeous, and definitely good in bed. She was interested there was no denying that. Why was she being so tentative then? It was the age difference. She felt so young to him. He was so experienced. And well…she was not. She was a little insecure. She had only ever been with one other guy, but the way Damon had made her feel…was something she had never had with Matt, and that scared her. If she said yes to his preposition, she would be in a ride of her life. But if she said no, she'd go back to Mystic Falls and date the local boys there, who knew nothing more than Matt did.

"If you want?" he said uncertainty finally chipping at his voice, his hand slipping out from under the sheets. "What's wrong? Was last night that horrible?"

"No, of course not." she uttered. "I guess…this is all just new to me. How would this work?" she asked meekly, looking down to her fingers as they numbly played with a loose thread.

Lifting her chin with a single digit so that he could see into her beautiful brown eyes, "Hey." he spoke softly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Biting her lip nervously she nodded, "I know."

"In that case we can discuss what the rules would entail, if you want?"

She could see the sincerity in his eyes, he was so good with her, patient and sweet. She couldn't help as she melted into a pool of jelly. Sinking into the pillow of the bed she nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well firstly monogamy. Would we be Exclusive or Non-exclusive? I myself don't like having multiple partners at the same time, but if we were to be exclusive, I'd like to see you at least a few times a week. I am a needy man after all." He chuckles lightly brushing his fingers idly through the ends of her hair. "And I know that there is quite a distance between here and the Falls, but you wouldn't be always driving up, I have an apartment there as well. I'd drive down, and we could meet at my place. I'd assume your place would be off-limits."

"You'd assume correctly." she replies briefly, watching as he nods his head in an understanding tone. Her parents would possibly disown her if they found her having sex in their house. And count in the factor that it was Damon, her father's work acquaintance. She'd be dead. They would never find her body again.

"Honesty. If I ask you something, please do not lie, I won't judge, and in return I will abide by truths and expect the same courtesy from you, that you will not judge my past actions. With honesty comes confidentiality. It's granted what I would share with you is not to be repeated anywhere else. And vice versa."

He's actually really serious about this. She can't believe the depth he's going with this. Weren't friends with benefits supposed to be just about casual sex. Maybe this was too much for her. Did she really want to get involved into something like this?

"My friends and I, are pretty close, they wouldn't leave me alone till they know what you look like, how good in bed you are, basically everything." she added. "Are you saying I couldn't speak to anyone about you? Even people I trust."

"Elena I'm not looking for a scandal, my names pretty high up there and people would do anything to get a story on me." he explained. "All I ask is that you be discreet and don't use names, try to be as vague as you can. Your friends should understand and respect your privacy."

"Okay." she nods slowly. "What else? You know this is starting to sound a lot like fifty shades, please don't tell me you don't have a red room of pain at your place?" her eyes widening at the thought.

"Seriously…" he chuckles, "I never would have pegged you as a reader of erotica. Not that I'd consider that rubbish, erotic. It was page after page of bad writing."

Her cheeks burst in colour as she feels the flames light up her face. Was she ever not going to blush when he was around. Every comment made she just couldn't help how squeamish he made her feel inside and out.

"I could recommend you some good erotica fiction, or you know, what better way to learn then to experience it for yourself. I could make all your fantasies come true, you only need to share. You ask, I come. I'm easy like that." he winks, puffing his chest out.

She rolls her eyes at him, shoving him so he's flat on his back. "Is that all the rules?" she starts to number them on her hand. "Exclusivity, Secrecy and Confidentiality?"

"I feel like I'm at a sales pitch." he sighs exaggeratedly looking up at her, "Back to business."

"Well then you'll feel right at home, won't you?" she hums, muttering under her breath one last word. "Workaholic."

"Hey. I'll have you know, I love my work. Sue me!"

"Bet you'd like that." the corners of her mouth twitch in response and her eyes glisten with mirth.

"Correction, I'd love it." he says pulling her down to him so that they are on the same eye-level. He pecks her on the lips lightly before pulling back. "Back to your question, no they aren't all the rules." pausing slightly he continues, "Consent. The moment you don't feel safe or don't want to continue this we'll stop. Honesty is really a big part of this agreement as is trust. I don't want to hurt you, Elena. You don't deserve that. Promise me if you agree to this, you'll be honest with me."

Seeing the concern etched on his face, she raised a hand, cupping his face gently as her thumb rubbed soft circles on his cheek as if soothing his worries away. With the uttermost sincerity her voice tenderly spoke what he desperately needed to hear, "I promise."

"Thank you." he kisses her hand quietly. Clearing his throat, he pulls himself together and continues, "Cuddling, kissing, holding hands, talking or any other form of non-sexual activities, while usually frowned upon in this sort of relationship, I honestly don't mind. Besides who in their right mind wouldn't want to cuddle with such a beautiful woman like yourself." he pulls her into a hug moaning about how perfect and soft she is, which elicits a round of giggles from the brunette.

"Damon!" she whines elongating his name as her heart flutters from his compliment.

Who knew he was such a child at heart? Not her, that's for sure. _Well what did you expect, Elena?_ She barely knew the guy, only the glimpses he's allowed her to see.

"But seriously, if you'd rather keep these things separate, I can abide to your wishes." he conveys frankly his eyes imploring hers with truth, pausing slightly before continuing, "And lastly any signs of this being more than it is, we quit and part ways. I've said clearly I don't want relationship, and you've said the same, but if at any point that changes, we need to stop, before someone gets hurt." His eyes study hers, making sure she understands how serious he really is.

"Okay?" she questions, her voice hesitant. Clearing her throat. "I'm kind of expecting you to pull a bunch of papers out and have me sign them."

He chuckles, "Not quite, Kitten. While I love my job, even I'm not that dedicated. Seriously though, think about it. You don't have to decide right now." he says his voice softening as he strokes the apple of her cheek. "I just want to make it clear, while I've given you my thoughts about preferences, please don't be obligated to choose them because of me, I was just letting you know I am comfortable with certain options."

"Hand me your phone." she motions to his bedside table, where his wallet, keys mobile device lay.

"Why?" he says confusion settling on his face. However regardless of it he still complies to her request, and hands the device over.

"Because…" she says as she attempts to unlock his phone only to be met with a pin lock, handing it back to him he unlocks it for her. "…I think it's time we traded numbers. That way, when you wanna, you know, fuck, you can call me. And vice versa." She says, her phone vibrating from the bedside as she called her phone from his. "Now I've got yours too." she chucks his phone at him. Grabbing her phone quickly, she redials his number, a playful smile on her face, as she watches him try to recollect himself.

"Hello." he says picking up the phone.

"Fuck me."

"Language, Elena!" He says in fake shock. Tossing his phone behind him, he eyes her up as if she were his prey and he, the predator. He begins to slowly crawl towards her so that he's situated just above her. "Do you kiss your father with that mouth? 'Cause that god damn sexy mouth of yours can talk dirty to me anytime it wants."

She was out of her mind, and maybe a little out of her league. What was she even thinking? Was she thinking? Oh god. The way he made her feel though. She wasn't ready to let go of that. Let people talk, let her friends judge her as she takes an active role in exploring her sexual side. She wants this. No, she needs this. Not just because she broke up with Matt, but because this feeling inside, fleeting around her. It spurs her on. It makes her feel alive. Even if her cheeks are painted permanently red. She loves this adventurous side. And while she may have been hesitant at his proposal. She couldn't help but feel like it was something she was meant to try. It just felt right.

He promised her he wouldn't judge her. This relationship would open doors for her, not so much physically but mentally. Every single question that had been churning inside her, he could answer. Any fantasy she wanted to explore he had made himself quite clear that he was amicable to the idea. Hell she could have mind-numbing sex at the tip of her fingers. And it wasn't like he was hard on the eyes. He knew and she knew he was hot as hell. And while she didn't think she was bad in the department either, the way he had worshiped her body last night, had made her feel fucking beautiful.

What had surprised her was that she hadn't realised how much she craved the idea of this proposal, till it was staring her right in front of her face. When he had told her to take her time, all that was floating through her head was how much she wanted to feel his bare skin upon hers. She trusted him. Every time he had talked to her in the past he had been kind, and had always tried to make her night better, somehow always managing to make her smile or laugh. He was patient and honest with her. It was refreshing, it was mature. He didn't beat around the bush, he was frank and straight with her. She liked that.

"Are you really saying yes?" he whispered against her lips.

Nodding her head she pulls him on top of her and kisses his lips, as if she were sealing a deal. Hands run up and down his back, her nails scrape along the panes of his back, and she lets out a moan when his back arches at her touch, spiralling his hips forward against her centre.

"Exclusive." she speaks, between kisses as she trails down his jaw to his shoulder. "You're secrets are safe with me." she mutters, continuing her ministrations. "Honesty. Consent. Double check. Cuddles and the works, definitely a check." she giggles, patting his scruffy cheek cheerfully. "You never know when a teddy bear will come in handy."

"Are we really doing this now?" he teases. "I'm doing my best work here, and you're just talking right through it."

"Suck it up." she sticks out her tongue.

"Oh Kitten, bet you'd love that." his hand dipping between her folds, feeling just how wet she really is. Coating a single finger in her juices, he brings the digit back up to her and commands her. "Suck it."

Her eyes widen as his voice is caked with authority, compelling her to obey his simplest demands. Opening her mouth she engulfs his finger, swirling her tongue around the intruder, lapping all her juices as they mix with her saliva.

"Good girl. Just like that." he coos. "I think we're ready to put those cheerleading skills to work. Don't you agree?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's see a back spring?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Testing out a theory."

"Really?" she says in disbelief.

"Yes. Now show me"

She rolls her eyes, and stands up, her naked form for his view only. Scoping out a position on the floor, in front of the bed, she complies to his wishes and does a back flip, snapping her legs perfectly together. Hands on her hips she calls him out on his 'theory', "You are a perv."

"I know." he says cockily.

Deciding to tease him, she arches her back slowly into a bridge, thrusting the view of her breasts to him, making sure to rock forward and backwards. She sets herself in motion, lifting her right leg upright she pushes off with her left foot, successfully completing her kick over. Back on her feet, she turns around to face him and instead collides with his chest.

"Well, now that was a show." he smirks his arms snaking around her waist, pulling her to him."Tell me, did you ever show these moves to your ex?"

"None without clothes."

"Well then, thank you for the pleasure." he smiles, earning a giggle from her.

"Honesty moment?" she sucks on her lower lip. "We kinda never tried anything, other than you know missionary, and the one time I was on top."

"You poor child." he gasps in fake shock, before smiling charmingly at her. "Don't worry, Kitten. We can fix that. Starting now."

Lifting her up in fireman hold she lets out a surprised scream, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck tightly as he carries her to the bed. Laying her down gently, she watches him with open eyes. The idea of trying something new, is kind of exhilarating. Her insides are coiling, and she can already feel the wetness pooling.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she says without hesitation.

Flat on her back, she feels a hand stroke down her leg. He cups her centre, raising her hips off the bed slightly as if he were testing how light she was. Grabbing a condom from somewhere, she has no idea where, he seems to have a infinite supply. Rolling the condom on he climbs onto the bed and opens her legs wide. He can see exactly how wet and ready she is, her juices glistening. Bowing his head down to her core he can't help himself as his tongue swipes against her entrance all the way up to her clit , causing her to moan. He just wanted a little taste.

"That's right, kitten. Be as loud as you want." Grabbing her right leg, "I want you to keep this straight." He says as he places the leg over his shoulder.

"U-huh" she mumbles incoherently.

"Good girl." he strokes her core again. Nimbly playing with her protruding clit. Grabbing her other leg he straddles it and gets into position. "This is going to feel good."

She cranes her neck and watches as he grabs his erect cock, fisting it softly, he slides it inbetween her slick folds touching the tip of her entrance. The anticipation builds as he rocks his hips refraining from entering her.

"Damon." she begs, "Please." her voice barely above a whisper.

"Louder, Elena."

Her eyes snap open and stare at him, he was testing her. She didn't know why he liked it when he heard her scream. It probably had to do with the fact that when she screamed, she was unravelling, all her nerves going on sensory overdrive. That was a sight he loved seeing.

He was still teasing her. He had just slid the head inside her, and she was begging for more, but he wasn't having any of it. Slipping out of her once again, he smirked at her. He was taunting her. They weren't going anywhere till she abided by him. He could see the frustration light up her face.

"Damon." she growled. "Get on with it!"

Her hips thrust up trying to meet his. But the position he had arranged her in, limited her movements. Having one leg pinned to the bed, the other up in the air, left her centre quite vulnerable, every shift or movement she could feel the air blowing directly on her core, setting her abdomen on fire with want.

Hearing her cries, he decided he had teased her enough, and with one quick thrust, he was sheathed within her heat, her walls gripping his cock. He had to stop momentarily, because he was barely holding on by a thread. She was so tight in this position. Her spread legs was such a sight, and he swore he didn't know he could get any harder, but watching her whimper and squirm on the bed as he entered proved to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. Her hair was sprawled everywhere. And she was drop dead sexy.

"Do you feel that, Elena?" he grunts, bucking his hips, hitting the infamous g-spot, that she hadn't a clue had even existed till last night. Grappling her leg, he held it straight, and started pushing it back towards her, making the sensation between them tighter.

"Yes." she groans, a shiver visibly taking over her body, part by part. "Faster."

He was watching them, as they connected. Thrusting his hips forward, he set up a faster rhythm. The slapping sound of skin on skin resounding louder, spurring both of their moans. She was close. He could see that. A hand begins its route at her nipples tweaking and pulling at them. Massaging the breast slightly, he continues on his trail, his hand stopping at her stomach. Applying just the tiniest of pressure had her crying out, as the force was weighting on her sensitive nerves.

Feeling accomplished at having her finally scream, he began to finish this off, ploughing into her strongly as his hand finished his trail at her clit. Rubbing it furiously, she was crying with want, as everything began to take its toll on her. Hitting that one spot once again was the tip of the bucket, and she felt her insides explode as the sensation overflowed all over her body.

Panting heavily, she couldn't help as she closed her eyes, letting the feeling engulf her. She had never climaxed so hard. It was the most satisfying orgasm she had ever felt. The position adding to the sensory overload she had just experienced. She heard him grunt as he thrust into her one last time.

Relaxing her stretched leg, she curled it around his hip, pulling him down on top of her. He pecked her lips lightly before sinking down into the valley of her breasts. He let out a calm sigh as he placed his head upon her chest, listening to her racing pulse.

One of her hands had started running through his hair, scraping the wet strands that stuck to his forehead. Giggling at the sound he just made. She couldn't help but question it.

"Did you just purr?" she exclaimed, her fingers still coursing through his hair. When he didn't answer. "You did, didn't you?" she chuckles, lightly. "I think you're the kitten,_ Kitten._"

She yelped slightly when he bit her nipple. "Well then we're a match." Smirking up at her, "How about we continue this in the bathroom?"

"Damon, how the fuck did you recuperate so fast?"

Flipping her over, he sits up, bringing her into his embrace. They are both upright.

"All you, Kitten." he replies, running a hand through her hair, before grasping her head and kissing her senseless. After settling a need, he pulls back slightly, her eyes are misted over with arousal and he can barely keep from attacking her right here and now. His hand trails down the ridges of her spine, which sends goosebumps all up her arms. "Now, what you say?" You, me and the bathtub?"

"You're on." she smirks

Lifting her up she catches a glimpse of the time as he carries her to the bathroom.

"Fuck, Damon. It's noon." she wiggles in his arms, dropping her to her feet, "My parents are going to kill me, I have to go to a freaking Lockwood party, which starts in an hour. Raincheck? " she rushes around picking her things, and he's left in the middle of the room, naked, watching her.

Grabbing her clothes she whooshes past him into the bathroom, and starts the shower. Feeling that his time with her has ended, he turns and starts to head to his clothes. He doesn't get very far when he hears her call out his name.

"You coming?" Sticking her head out from the bathroom, she grins, "I may not have time for a bathtub copulation but I'm sure we have some time for one last quick romp."'

"Remember Elena, you ask, I come." he smirks, before joining her in the shower.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**A/N Omgawd! I finally updated. I'm so sorry about the delay, I really thought I'd get this out by Sunday, but I forgot about Easter celebrations. And well, that day was long as hell, and when I finally got home I could barely put two words together.**

**Anyway I hope you like the addition. Can't wait for what's going to happen next? Who's going to call who first? Has Elena gone totally out of her mind? Stay tuned.**

**I have no idea when I'll have time to write the next chapter so please have patience with me, I'm in my 4th year of uni, and have a bunch of essays to write up and well after assignments comes finals. *sobs* My last assignment is May 16th so it could be a while, till an update.**

**Make sure to tell me ideas, for upcoming chapters.**  
**Love you guys xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt picture perfect  
On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind, a broken frame of mind  
It comes back and haunts me  
A bullet undercover, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time  
But even if I lose it all  
I've got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no  
My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid  
**(Never been Hurt by Demi Lovato)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Parting ways after having had the most amazing shower sex she had ever experienced had been hard. _Extremely_. He had been very persuasive but she hadn't given in. Mostly because she knew if she was a no-show for the Lockwood's, well then she'd be in trouble. If it had been up to her, she'd have stayed the rest of the weekend with him. He was fun. He made her laugh. He brought her out of her shell. She felt adventurous, she felt free. Despite all his 'rules'. But in a way, they weren't all that extreme. It just came down to being a decent human being, courteous, and respective of each other. He respected her, which was better than most people would expect. It kind of was a relationship, but without emotions. She could live with that. Emotions is where things got complicated and serious.

He didn't want serious. She found that odd. He was almost twenty-seven and he wasn't anywhere near settling down. She wondered what had caused that. She didn't believe he had always been that way. But how was she supposed to know. He never had actually really talked about himself, always focusing on her. She'd have to change that. It would be her mission, for him to open up to her. She could at least make the 'friend' in friends with benefits, applicable to them.

He promised he'd be in contact, also telling her if she was feeling particularly frustrated that he was only a phone call away. So with one last kiss she headed home, putting him far in the back of her mind and instead choosing to focus on the traffic around her.

Making good time on the road, she was able to quickly stop by her house, change, freshen up and was at the Lockwood's within the socially acceptable arrival time. An accomplishment if she ever saw one.

Stumbling through the door, she spotted Bonnie talking to a guy from school, deciding she didn't look like she needed saving, she went to check-in with her parents. Walking around as she searched for them, she grabbed a sparkling water from a passing waiter, she needed to rehydrate, and at that notion, she felt her stomach grumble. Letting out a groan, she realised she hadn't eaten since last night, her body was starving. Especially after the workout she received this morning, she was desperately in need of a stock up. Maybe she could get away with leaving early, and running down to the bakery, after all Mrs. Lockwood never had any good food at her parties. Just little niblets, that at this point weren't anywhere in sight. Damn. Looking down grumbling, she told her abdomen to behave.

"Elena. There you are." Her mother, Miranda called out, making her way towards Elena through the crowd of people. Elena's father, Grayson, trailing behind her.

"Mom, Dad." she greeted them warmly, her mother kissing her cheek, while her father pressed a kiss upon her forehead.

"You look gorgeous, honey? Where'd you get this dress from?" her mother asked, checking her out.

She had put on a floral pink lace dress she'd discovered behind some formal dresses, she hadn't really thought floral was her thing or even dresses. She usually stuck to skirts when she was at an event, but seeing the dress, it had called out to her, and so she had tried it on. She had loved the way it felt, right down to the way it curved around her body, fitting her perfectly.

"It was in the back of my closet, not sure? I might've stole it from Jenna." she smiles sheepishly.

"Don't give it back." Miranda winks at her.

"Not likely." she grins.

She loved her parents, they were everything to her. Anytime she needed to talk she could rely on them. Like the other day, it had been her mother who had helped her sort out through her Matt troubles. It was only after their talk that she had finally seen, that they weren't compatible. In a sense, they were better off as friends. Now she only hoped, he would see that.

"How was your night?" her mother asked sweetly, genuinely concerned about her time out.

It made Elena kind of guilty that she was lying to them about where she'd been. But there were limits to this openness she shared with her parents, and she knew that if they knew what she'd been up, it would definitely cross a line.

Swallowing her guilt, "It was good, I just needed some time away, a distraction." she said her voice dropping lower, "You know?"

"Well I for one, am glad it's over." her father states, referring to her break up.

"Grayson!" Miranda shrieks, slapping him softly in the stomach.

"He wasn't good enough for our daughter." he voices to his wife. Turning his head to Elena, "He didn't make you happy." he states frankly.

See, her own father could even tell.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." her mother says as she fiddles with a loose hair, tucking it behind her ear gently.

"Thanks Mom." she said weakly, fighting the lump in her throat. This was only adding to her guilt.

Maybe she hadn't thought this over carefully. Was she really capable of keeping this a secret? Could she continue lying to them, and possibly even to her friends? Maybe it was reckless of her to have agreed to Damon's proposition. She knew that whatever she had with Damon, would ultimately come to an end. And there was only two ways this would end. They'd decide to mutually end this, or someone finds out, i.e her parents, and that would be the end of it.

She can't see her parents accepting this type of exploration, her father especially. Let's be real here, not many fathers would in any occasion be happy that their daughters were having sex. And her father wasn't the exception, he's just so protective over her. He had barely let her go out with Matt, and he'd known Matt since he was in diapers.

She was eighteen, technically an adult. He couldn't really tell her who she could or couldn't see. It was time she made her own choices, mistakes and all. And he would have to learn to accept that in the end. Right? But at the same time, it's hard, you don't want to disappoint your parents. Especially when they're so proud of you. It's a difficult situation. There really isn't a win-win.

She sighed softly watching as her parents were greeted by the Fells, she blended into the background, stealing another glass of water. She could feel a headache coming on. Finding an open sofa, she sunk into the plush material, flashes of this morning, flying through her mind. When she'd think of him, this flutter in her began, and no matter how guilty she felt earlier it's like at the same time she couldn't feel guilty for trying this. She was confused. Battling internally with herself. It's kind of a good thing that emotions aren't involved. Can you imagine how much harder this would be?

"Elena!" Round two came her way in a neat package of tight blonde curls. Caroline bounced down on the spot next to her, with a tall glass of what appeared to be lemonade in her hand, however as she breathed out her next sentence Elena could smell the copious amounts of alcohol that spiked her drink.

"You'll never guess what Georgia Fell did? She got skunk drunk last night and slipped down the stairs, spraining her leg, she can barely walk, let alone cheer. What are we going to do?" A worried look passes on Caroline's face as she contemplates, "I guess we could move Amy into her spot, then Carrie into that position, and set you up toward the front. Yeah, I think that will do. What do you think?"

"Uhh Caroline…did you forget? I quit yesterday, remember?"

"But Elena, you can't leave us like this. We need you."

"Caroline." she warns the girl.

"Please Elena," she pleads, her eyes widening as she sticks out her plump bottom lip, "You can't just drop us like that. Especially now, that Georgia Fell is out of commission. The squad will be a joke."

"I'm sorry Caroline, you'll have to find another way around this. I'm officially off the team, and nothing you can say, can convince me to come back. Please just respect that."

Feeling the conversation was over, she got up and started heading for the kitchen, it was time to search for food. Seriously, what was Caroline thinking? It had been just yesterday when she had told her, that she was done with this. That she couldn't be a part of it anymore. She had even told her that it just didn't feel right anymore. She thought that Caroline would at least respect her choice. Breaking out of her thoughts she heard two last words, that could have only been directed at her. Turning around she saw Caroline, looking down on her.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You've changed. God I can barely recognize you anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyebrows furrow, shooting a glare at the blonde. The way she had said that. She could hear the tone, she was being condescending, and all because she was changing.

"Florals-" Caroline laughed, making fun of her dress, "-you should stick to your jeans and chucks. But then I guess, that's not good enough for you anymore. Looks like we're _all _not good enough for you anymore. Dumping cheerleading, dumping Matt. Who's next?"

"You." Elena says having enough of this. "How's that work for you? 'Cause it's starting to look like I don't need this."

"What are we, a toilet?" she screeches, "Fine! You know what Elena, if that's how you wanna be!"

"No, this is how_ you_ wanna be." Her voice remaining steady as she replied. "Whatever Caroline, consider yourself flushed."

Storming off, she clenched her fists, she was seething. She couldn't believe Caroline. The nerve that girl had sometimes. She muttered obscenities all the way to her car. She wasn't going have any of this. She had a headache, she was hungry and now she was damn cranky as hell. Turning a corner she finally spotted her car. And surprise, surprise her brother was there leaning against the frame of her car.

"Saw the showdown. Nice. Should have brought out the kiddie pool and some mud. Rawr." he playfully raises his hand and does a claw-scratching motion.

"Oh my god. Jer." She laughs, "Don't_ ever_ do that again." she says emphasising each word.

"Why? If it got you to laugh, it did its job." he shrugs. "Can I catch a ride home? This party is lame."

"Tell me about it?" she mutters. "Hop in. I gotta stop by the bakery, I'm starving."

"That's cool. Could do with some of those muffins you bought last week. Best thing you've ever brought home. After all, it is the closest thing to cooking you can do." he laughs teasing her skills in the kitchen.

"Hey! I can cook."

"Yeah? What exactly?"

"I make one hell of a PB & J sandwich and…Oh, Oh!" she exclaims as she bounces lightly in the driver's seat, "I've finally mastered the science of toast. No fire trucks needed this time." she smiles proudly, playing along.

Everyone including herself, knew not to let her in the kitchen. Chances are, she'd burn something.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…you're so funny." he says in a deadpan manner, before cracking a smile.

"So when'd you get to the party?" Elena asks.

"Ugh ages ago." he throws his head back, slinking into the passenger seat. "Mom wanted to get there early to help out, and she dragged Dad and me along. We had no choice." he groaned.

"That sucks."

"Yep." he says popping the 'p.' "So I hear you're no longer dating the quarterback, _Matty Blue-Blue."_

"God" she groans, "This town, I swear, everything is everyone else's business." Letting out a frustrated growl, she turns her head to him, "So tell me, is it as bad as I think it is?"

"Depends. How bad do you think it is?"

"You're avoiding the question." she retorts, putting the car into park, and unbuckling her seatbelt. They'd arrived at the bakery. It was in the town over only like a ten minute drive. She had no sense of town loyalty. It would probably be on the front page of the town paper if it got out that she was buying goods from the competitor town…but honestly they were just so good.

"Ah, so this is where you got them from?" Jer says walking around the car and following her inside. "Scandalous." he whispers from beside her.

"Shut up." she giggles. "And don't tell anyone."

"Ooooh…scared your reputation as town angel will be shattered."

"Don't worry that's too late. Remember me and _Matty Blue-Blue_ broke up. Now tell me-" She was cut off by the sales lady, asking her sweetly how she could help her. Ordering a pizza roll, a few croissants and a box of red velvet muffins, which according to her brother, had been to die for last time he'd had them.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road. Each of them munching on a muffin silently.

"People were calling you Queen Bitch, amongst other things." he finally mentioned their earlier conversation. "I told them to shut it, and that they didn't know what they were talking about. But there was only so much I could do." he said looking helpless. "What happened, Elena? One minute things were perfect and then next everything's chaotic, and everyone's gossiping about you, and now, you're fighting with Caroline."

Twisting her head sideways, so he couldn't see her face as she felt tears water her eyes, she was lucky that she had just turned into their street. They were home. Shutting off the ignition, she felt a teardrop hit her hand. Swiping the tears quickly away from her eyes, she turned to face her brother.

"I dunno, Jer." she choked out. "Things haven't been perfect in a long time." She stopped, breathing slowly as she internally promised herself she wouldn't cry. "I wasn't happy with who I was. Who I was letting myself become. So I made some changes. And well, people aren't too happy with my choices." she started grabbing her things from the car, and opened the door. The tension was suffocating her. She needed to get out of there.

"Screw them."

"What?" she turned to face him, he'd gotten out of the car and was right behind her.

"Screw them all, Elena. Don't take the crap they're giving. Actually, no, take _all_ the crap and fling it back at them." he says bluntly. "They are not worth a single piece of your time if they treat you like this. Especially from people you call your friends. Okay?"

Trying really hard not to cry, she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't have asked for a better brother than the one she got. They were close. He was only fifteen, so the age gap between them wasn't that big, being that they were less than three years apart. He'd be sixteen in a few months. She knew he was looking forward to it. He couldn't wait to drive.

Anyway, you know how you'd see those siblings, that would always fight, bicker every way to next year. That was most definitely, _not them_. She didn't know why, but they'd always gotten along. From a small age. Like of course they'd have fights, but nothing that was so totally serious that they wouldn't be friends again by the next hour, as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." she whispered into his embrace. Sniffling softly she continued, "I really needed to hear that."

Pulling away from his embrace, she smiled strongly, and led the way inside. Dropping their goods on the kitchen table, Jeremy quickly made himself comfortable at the T.V. a controller in hand as he booted up the Xbox. Deciding she was ready for a nap, she grabbed her pizza roll for later and made her way upstairs in search for her bed.

* * *

After her nap, she'd laid in bed for a while. She'd heard her parents come home not too long ago. They'd probably stopped by the hospital. Her mom loves volunteering, and takes any chance she can get. She's just so selfless. She didn't know how she did it. And well her father was Chief Surgeon at Mystic Falls Hospital. He dealt with many people as Chief, one of them being Damon. Damon handled legal issues that arise from negligence directed at the hospital. And he was good at his job. She'd seen him once in action. Not that he knew that. She had been waiting at the hospital for her father to finish work, she'd sometimes help out as well. Yes, she was one of those girls, 'Candy Stripers', with the dress and all.

Anyway, she'd been waiting for her father, she had had twenty minutes to spare, so she was walking around. Walking by the conference room she could see that the door was opened just a crack, allowing her to peep in. And she heard him. He was so good with his words. He was so charming and charismatic that he had his victims wrapped around his finger, making them sign whatever he needed them to sign.

Breaking out of her thoughts. She heard a knock on her door, it was her mother asking to come in. Calling her in, she sat up in bed, holding her knees together.

"So, what's my girl doing huddled up in her room all day?" She says sinking into the bed, beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Your girl, is sulking. Bad day." she grumbled, snuggling closer to her mother.

"I heard. I thought I had to be mistaken when I heard that the Sheriff's daughter and the Chief Surgeon's daughter had full blown screaming match in the middle of a party."

"You mean to tell me, you didn't hear it for yourself?"

"Your father and I were dragged outside by Carol, you know, council meetings." sighing gently she rubbed soothing circles on her arm, "You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Caroline is upset that I've quit cheerleading and that I'm not bending backwards to help her. Literally. She wants me back on the team. But Mom, I just don't think I can do it. It's not me anymore. Then she had the audacity to pretty much say she didn't like who I was becoming. Then it escalated to her screaming at me, and I couldn't take that, so I left."

"Aww, honey. How are you holding up?

"I don't know if we'll ever recover. We both said some heated things. And to be honest, I'm mad at her. Really mad.

"Give it time, sweetie. She'll come around."

"Thanks Mommy." she hugged her, enjoying the smell of her perfume. She decided she'd put this behind her. She wouldn't let it affect her. Feeling lips press to her forehead. She pushed the lump in her throat down. She wouldn't cry.

"Anytime baby." she squeezed her tightly. "Here you left your left your bag downstairs, your phone's been going off all night. I'll leave you to them." She said walking towards her door. "Love you honey."

"Love you too." she said blowing a kiss to her mom.

Unlocking her phone, she was bombarded with alerts. Majority of them were from Bonnie, a bunch were emails, but there was one that caught her eye. It was from Damon. Ignoring all the others, she opened his message.

**Hope you got home safely.  
Can't wait to see you again. ;)  
- D**

Remembering this morning. Had it only been this morning that she'd had some of the greatest sex of her life? Yes, yes it was. Wow, her day had just gone downhill since then. Maybe she should have just stayed with him. This whole thing would have been avoided. Looking at the time, it was only 9.30 p.m. She was still exhausted. Even after taking a nap.

Messaging him back. She told him she was home, safe and snuggled in bed. Refraining from saying she was currently cuddling her teddy bear.

Her phone instantly lit up, he was calling her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. At least not about her. But maybe he could offer a distraction.

"Hey."

"E-lena." he sings out, making her giggle slightly. Here she was in foul mood and in an instant he was making her laugh. She had never met anyone who'd done that before. It was different. A good different.

"Someone's in a good mood?" she twirled a lock of her hair, playing with it before dropping it, choosing to instead, sink into her comfy bed. Taking comfort as the blankets coddled her, keeping her warm. She couldn't wait for summer. She had only a few more months.

"Which only means, that _someone_ isn't." he replies, "So what's up? Did something happen at the party?"

Sputtering, "H-how do you always know what's up?"

"I'm _that_ good, baby."

She swears if she was there with him, she'd see that cocky smirk that he wears everywhere.

"It's unnatural."

"It's called psychology." he replies, hearing her huff, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really. I'm all talked out. But I do want to thank you for today and last night. You were amazing. Not that your ego needs to hear it. However you were definitely the best part of my day. So, thank you…._Kitten._" she giggles, using his name for her, against him.

Hearing him choke back a laugh, made her laugh harder.

"No, no, Kitten, that's _your_ name." he shoots back.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. Where'd you'd get it from anyway?"

"Well isn't that obvious? You're a feisty feline, invincible. You have all the sass of a kitten. You're young and curious. And despite your small size you're quite strong and agile. Kitten just _fits_ you."

She sat stunned, her ear pressed up to the phone. "W-Well I don't know whether to be flattered, or to take offence that you just compared me to a cat."

"Definitely flattered, cats are adorable, and you my kitten are the most captivating one I've ever met."

"Stop charming your way through everything!" she exclaims, her cheeks painted red.

"Does that mean it's working?"

There he went with that charm again. Damn him and his words.

"Good night, Damon." she sings out refusing to answer him.

"G'night, Elena." he plays with his southern accent, purposely drawling out the words, adding that extra bit of seductiveness to his voice.

Rolling her eyes, she tosses her phone aside. Deciding she could go to bed, after the day she had. She at least deserved a good night's sleep. Bringing the covers up to her chin, she closes her eyes and it's not long before she's fallen into a deep sleep. All the worry, and sadness disappears from her face, till all that's left is a peaceful brunette, smiling in her sleep.

Tomorrow could only bring a better day.

* * *

**A/N: So wow guys, look at me, on a roll. No way was I expecting to write this chapter out. But here you are reading the finished product. This just flowed so easily. And I just went with it. Going to admit I got teary at the Jeremy and Elena parts. Hope you liked it. And now I certainly won't be updating till after the 16th. But then again, I've said that before. And look at where we are.**

**To some questions. This chapter proves that this story won't be all about lemons. It will have a story line aspect to it. And I have a bunch of drama stirring as you can tell. What's up next for Elena? How will she cope, to losing her friend.**

**Thank you to all you who reviewed. It means a whole bunch. I love all your ideas, so keep them coming! I don't promise to do them all, but if you have requests, go for it, I love to hear them.**

**Love you bbs xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'd be alright, if I could just see you  
Come up for air, come up for air  
A miracle mile, where does it lead to  
Come up for air, come up for air

I feel the air upon my face  
Forget the mess I'm in  
Hold me again, don't count mistakes  
I lost track of them  
**(Miracle Mile by Cold War Kids)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

School this week, could not have been longer, in the first few days it seemed Caroline had been able to turn practically the entire school against Elena. And while it was hard at times, Elena was showing compelling power, as she restrained her emotions. She didn't bow her head through corridors or hide away at lunch, instead she carried herself in a strong fashion, refusing to let the blonde girl win. She wouldn't let it get to her. She'd made a promise with herself that night, after the fight, that she'd put it behind her, and if Caroline wasn't keen on apologising then she sure in hell wasn't either.

The part that hurt Elena the most, was when Bonnie had sided with Caroline on the matter at hand. Pardon the French but, Jesus Christ, the girl broke up with her boyfriend and quit a cheerleading team, it wasn't the end of the world. However they seemed to be treating it as such. While Elena didn't let on that she was hurt, she was on the inside. Here were the people she'd called her friends since practically the beginning of time, and they didn't seem to care about her anymore. Her social world was imploding and the only seemingly good thing was the distraction Damon provided.

She couldn't help the smile that carried its way across her face as the thought of Damon filtered her mind. They'd started this friends with benefit thing only last weekend, and they'd already met a few times this week, and talked almost every other night. _Okay!_ You caught her. Who was she kidding? They talked _every_ night. He would call her up each night, wishing her goodnight in that southern drawl of his, that had her melting. He was very charismatic and definitely had a way with words.

It was the little things that she could see changing. She could feel her confidence growing and her embarrassment fading. Although the same could not be said about the blush she wore around him. She had come to terms with the fact, when she was with him, it was a permanent fixture. She was chalking it up her arousal instead. _What?_ That was plausible. He was attractive as hell. And he was all hers. Could she get any luckier?

One thing she really had grown to admire, in the short time they've had was that he's become such a positive part of her life. He made her feel good about herself. She supposed it was mutual, but the attention she garnered from him, she couldn't help but feel guilty, like she was using him because of the desperate need for someone to talk to. And now that she didn't have her friends he was the only one that called, who checked in with her, the one person she could talk to. Was it wrong of her to use him like that? But at the same time she wasn't ready to give up on this thing they had, so she had reasoned with herself, that this was what the arrangement entailed, and in a way he was using her just the same. That had pushed away some of her guilt. In the end as long as they were both happy, she'd focus on the benefits and leave the guilt for someone else to worry about.

Easier said than done. But she was working on it.

The last class on Friday signaled its end and she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She crossed her fingers for good luck praying that some god was looking out for her. Hoping that she could get away as fast as possible from the school without having to speak to anyone especially one particular blonde and her brunette friend. She couldn't wait to graduate and move onto better things. This town was too small for the likes of her, she wanted to live in a big city, she wanted the fuss and buss, she wanted life. This town, despite its plentiful events was quite the bore any other day.

It seemed her prays had been answered, she hadn't bumped into anyone. Which shouldn't have shocked her too much that she had escaped unscathed. After the first few days of the week, when Caroline saw that her tactics; of spreading rumours weren't affecting Elena all that much she had changed strategies. Caroline was doing pretty well at ignoring her. Elena couldn't begin to understand the lengths Caroline was going to, as well as her stubbornness. Well, two could play at that game. And maybe that was childish of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She had dropped her brother off at baseball practice, and that was the end of her obligations today. For the rest of the night, she was free to do whatever she pleased. Driving her brother was the only thing her parents really asked of her. That for the time being, while her brother was still license-free that she drop him off to practice, and on occasional times that she'd also pick him up. This was not one of those occasional times, her duties ended with dropping Jeremy off.

Deciding she needed space from this town, she was off to the bar. The same one she had occupied only a week ago. She hoped _he'd_ be there. And if he wasn't, well that's why cell phones existed.

Damon had had business in the falls, this week, and he'd shown her his apartment. It was nothing short of amazing. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big. It was just right for the likes of him. It was very nicely furnished. She had become exceptionally acquainted with most of the flat surfaces at his place. Much to her embarrassment and well…pleasure. But she learnt quickly, he loved to introducing her to new things. And well the attitude had started to slowly pass on to her, she became less concerned about what he thought, and just accepted the fact that this wasn't something that he would hold against her, ever. She felt it was a start to her new ideology. She wanted adventure. And well she definitely was getting it. In all possible ways. It was exhilarating and exhausting but damn did she feel good. He had a body that worked wonders for her.

Arriving at the bar, her face fell slightly when she didn't see his blue Camaro in the parking lot. He wasn't here. That would mean she'd have to initiate first contact. God help her. She wasn't the one that ever played the first move. Well, other than the time she threw herself at Damon last week…and look at how that had turned out. Maybe she wasn't too bad at playing the first move, she's just never really had a chance to try it out.

Walking in, she noted the aroma that brushed on her, it made her stomach rumble, maybe she should eat? She had barely been able to choke down lunch. Looking down at her phone, her eyes widened when she saw the time. It had taken her one hour and twenty minutes to get into town. It normally only took her forty minutes, sometimes fifty. She didn't think it had taken her that long. It was the traffic and then the rain that had started pouring heavily about fifteen minutes into her drive. Rain always had a way of slowing down the roads.

Sitting at the bar, she fiddled in her seat, pulling her skirt down. Why had she worn a skirt? Despite the summer undertones that should be arriving any moment now, the weather had taken a turn and had become chilling in an instant. At least the bar was comfortable, she'd be warmed up soon.

She was contemplating whether or not to call him yet. Should she ask him if he'd like to join her for dinner, before they have some fun in the sheets? Or maybe that was too date-like. Did a meal add strings to a stringless attachment? This was confusing. She still didn't really know how this worked so smoothly. Was this normal? They were friends with benefits or as Damon liked to call it, 'FWB'. _Friends. _Friends had dinner, right? That was normal.

"Screw it." she mumbled to herself as she dialed his number. If he wasn't game, well bad luck for him. She'd have a delicious meal without his company. As it rang, she noticed exactly how loud the bar had become when she'd been lost in her thoughts. Grabbing her things she was headed for the door, but before she could make it out of her seat, the phone clicked. He had answered.

"Hello _gorgeous._"

"Damon!" she gasps, jumping in her seat as she turns to meet him and his gorgeous blue eyes, not only had he answered. He was here. Standing beside her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" he expresses putting his phone away, and without a second thought bows his head, claiming her lips with his.

She can feel his tongue swipe across her bottom lip and she can't help the moan that escapes her when she allows him entry. He tastes like strawberries today. And god damn him, she loves strawberries. Grasping a hand onto his shirt, she pulls him closer deepening the kiss. He was intoxicating, leaving her practically breathless and in a daze as he pulled away gently.

"A very nice surprise." he utters, his lips brushing against hers as he speaks.

"I do try." she smirks, shrugging her shoulders.

"You've been hanging around me too much." he taps her lips with his finger, acknowledging her new found fondness for his smirk. "So, you called?" he arches his eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you so sure you're getting lucky today?"

"I don't know kitten, why don't you tell me?" He grins playing with the ends of her hair, watching as her blush extends to the top of her chest. "I love this colour on you." he murmurs seductively caressing her rose-coloured cheeks. His voice changing from his natural confident tone, to a soft spoken volume so that only her ears can hear.

"I'm hungry." she blurts out, trying to change the atmosphere. He was laying it on thick, and it was messing with her.

"Me too." He eyes her up and down suggestively one of his hands making their way down to her bare thighs, his thumb slowly stroking the smooth silky skin.

"Damon!" she shrieks her voice laced in shock at his forwardness. Trying to pull herself together she slides the menu to him, "Well, I actually need carbs if you want me to deliver any action later and possibly a nap. Today was exhausting."

"That bad?" he deduces, as a worrisome look falls upon his face. "Those girls still giving you a hard time? You wanna talk?"

He was genuinely worried for her. It had come to her attention, he was far too kind. This past week she had begun to wonder why no one had snatched him up. He would be the perfect boyfriend. He called often, he was a freaking gentleman with his ways, opening doors and paying for things…like last week, he had paid for the B&B they'd stayed at. He wouldn't take no for an answer when she told him he didn't have to, that she could cover it, but he had insisted and that was the end of that. He had a way with words. She'd figure she'd have to start calling him Charming. Oh! And lastly he gave amazing orgasms…mind-blowing. What girl would pass on that?

"Yeah they are… but it's more of a, I'll-ignore-you vibe. It's just hard, you know? They've been my friends since we were in diapers and they literally just dropped me." she sighs, letting out a heavy breath, "I just want to forget about it." she says looking at him, forcing a smile on her face.

"They don't deserve you." he adds sensitively. "They're being immature, petty and jealous. Friends don't do this to friends. They're not worth a piece of your time." he states frankly.

"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Jeremy."

"Your brother?"

"Younger. He told me the same thing."

"Well he's right."

"Thanks Damon. Let's just put this behind us. We don't need to talk about such silly things.

"Lena it's not silly-"

"-I know." she cuts him off. "I just need to put this behind me. Nothing good is going to come out of me blabbing about this." Pausing, she smiles up at him this time a real grin. "Let's order, I'm starving. I think I want pancakes."

"Pancakes, kitten? Really?"

"Have you ever had pancakes here? They're like the best I've ever had, but shh don't let my mother hear that." she gushes."I swear they even have the best strawberries-"

"Now wait a second there…" he presses his finger to her lips successfully shutting her up, "You can't say you've had the best pancakes, if you've never tried mine." He leans down towards her and with a hushed whisper continues, "I'll let you in on a little secret, my pancakes kick ass." he smirks at her.

"Nah-uh." she argues teasingly. "There is no way you can make better."

"Is that a challenge I hear? Looks like I have to prove you wrong. Get up, we're leaving. Prepare yourself for a religious experience." he grabs her hand and heads towards the exit with her trailing only a few steps behind him.

"I thought, when you're around, there is no god." she tosses back at him.

"I didn't say what religion, honey. Cause 'Damon' religion is the only one you should be worshiping." He pulls her into the crook of his arm as she laughs at his joke. He steers her towards his car. "We can leave your car here. I'll drive you back, is that okay?" he asks.

"That's fine, let me just grab my bag." She escapes from under his arm and unlocks her car grabbing her overnight bag.

She had decided it was necessary to have a spare change of clothes, a brush and even a toothbrush in her car. After coming home one night, her hair a disarray, she had looked thoroughly fucked. She had been lucky that she had managed to skip by her family before they had a chance to see her. From then on she placed a bag of essentials, ready for times like this.

"I see you've come prepared Kitten." he grabbed her bag placing it in the trunk of the car.

"Well, _honey, _I can't exactly go home looking like I've been ravished, can I?"

"I ravish you?" he smirks up at her, pulling her flush up against him, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he intensely stares into her doe-like eyes.

"Don't do that." She pouts, softly slapping at his chest.

"Do what?" he grins, giving her his lopsided smile. That smile that could melt the entire Arctic Circle.

"Act oblivious, to how amazing you really are." she says softly.

Before this thing between them had began, they had talked quite a bit over the span of a few months. And in the snippets of conversations they've had, she had seen a different side to him, that she was sure he didn't show to others. She knew he was different, she could see past his mask, she just didn't know the full story. He was pretty good at locking that side of him away.

They were making their way to his apartment, when he had pulled over at local grocer, he claimed he needed ingredients. He probably needed a premix packaged or something. However she was still stunned that he was actually serious about making her pancakes. Nobody had ever made her pancakes unless you count her parents, which she's not. Hell nobody had made her a meal like he planned to, period. Walking in to the store, he grabbed a basket while she trailed slightly behind him, in wonder. This man would continue to surprise her, and it was growing onto her. He was an enigma, full of many layers and she felt she had only peeled the first of many.

"Strawberries or blueberries?" he asked her, holding up a punnet of each fruit.

"Duh! Strawberries." she points to the fruit in question. "I love strawberries."

"Is that so?" he argues cheekily, coming up to her till they are only inches apart "Cause I just happen to love them also."

"I can tell." she chuckles,

"And how might you know that?" he arches an eyebrow up at her.

"You taste like them." she says without missing a beat, trying to cover up how much he's really affecting her. Did he not understand the concept of personal space? She wondered if he did it on purpose, or was he always like this. What's worse, she couldn't control the way she flamed up at the closeness. This never happened with Matt. Maybe it had to do with his attractiveness…or how well he was in the bedroom. Who knew?

"Do I?" he grins playfully, realising how she had come to know that piece of information.

"Yep." she says popping the last letter.

Elena starts for the next aisle, leaving him behind trailing her. Looking at the signs, she grumbles when she can't see the category she wants.

"What are you looking for?" Damon drawls from behind her, startling her.

"Jesus, Damon. I swear, start wearing a bell or something. Maybe we should stop by the _kitten _collars section and find you a nice one. You'll give me a heart attack one of these days." she spurts out, a hand on her chest as she tries to mollify her racing heart.

"Kinky. Didn't know you were into that stuff."

"I didn't mean it like that." she places a hand on her face mortified with how easily she set that up for him.

"Oh come on, I had too. Besides I'm sure I can convince you to give it a go." he grins, placing an arm around. "Now what were you so deeply searching for?"

"What." she sputters out, if she wasn't embarrassed before she definitely is now. "You're into that?" she questions shocked that he had just let that slip casually in a store.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here?" he gives her a pointed look.

Gawping at him she quickly looks around to see if anyone had heard their conversation but the closest people were an elderly couple who were mindlessly in their own world deciding on which cheese they wanted, not giving them a second glance. But still she was sure that would change soon enough, especially if Damon's looks had anything to say about it. You just needed the right audience. Like the tall lean blonde that just had turned into their aisle.

"I guess not." she concedes, though she can't help the worried look that crosses her face. She knew he was very experimental, but this was just really different.

"Hey." he soothes, "Look, I can control my urges, you don't have to do something you don't want to do. Besides I'm not so much into the collars. Restraints are a whole different story though." he reveals smoothly.

She really doesn't know how he does it. He just told her he likes kinky stuff in a grocery store and he's acting like it's nothing different then saying he liked the colour red. Maybe it is nothing. Maybe it is a normal thing. _Is it normal? _She guessed she'd have to ask him later.

"I was looking for the chocolate sauce." she voices, dropping the subject for the time being.

"Come on, Elena." he exasperates. "Chocolate Sauce. Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Are you serious? She looks at him, gawking. "Please tell me you're kidding." she begs.

"What?" he asks confused.

"You're a health junkie!" she remarks. "Aren't you? Oh god. _You're one of them._" she states in a hushed tone.

"I'm… sorry?" he replies not sure how to respond.

"No-no-no, we need to fix this pronto." she responds, latching onto his hand and pulling him towards the confectionary aisle she passed earlier.

"Elena." he whines, when he catches onto her plan. "I refuse to eat this." he declares, a look of utter disgust when he sees a bunch of unhealthy items make their way into the basket.

"You need to be educated." she protests, her hands on her hips. "You've been missing out."

"No I haven't." he grumbles. "They're filled with a bunch of calories and sugars, it's not good for you. How do you think I keep this amazing, hot, sexy figure of mine?"

She looks him up and down, "You could do with a few pounds. Look at you, you're rock solid. Not a soft spot to be found." She pinches his side for emphasis. She grins not expecting him to flinch under her fingers. "Looks like someone is ticklish."

"No I'm not." he says convincingly, He's got a good poker face. But she isn't falling for it.

"You wanna say that again?" she chimes cheekily, her hands threatening to attack again.

"Don't you dare!" he retorts defensively. His hands trying to grab hers before they can come into contact with his sides.

"Buy the junk and I'll stop. " she argues playfully, attempting to slide her fingers back towards him, only to be captured by his hands.

"How about I just…" he pushes her up against the shelves, her hands pinned to each of her sides by his. He leans down to her ear and huskily whispers, "This is why we need restraints, _Kitten_." He lets her go, picking out the junk putting the items back on their respective shelves.

"No fair." she mumbles under her breath, "You're stronger than me."

"That's cause I don't inhale this disgusting processed crap." he cocks his head at the confectionery items. "Plus I work out." he smirks at her. "Now come on. I promised you pancakes."

Making sure he's not watching she quickly sneaks back a bar of Lindt strawberry flavoured dark chocolate. She'd convince him. Starting small, she already knew he loved the fruit. She was already half way there.

* * *

They were finally on their way back to his house. She let out a chuckle, remembering his face, when he saw the chocolate pass through the scanner. It was one she would remember for a really long time. She'd gotten it past him. Keeping him occupied till she no longer needed to. She felt stealthy. Although, never had she met a person who didn't like to indulge in the occasional piece of chocolate or candy. She just knew that when he tried a piece, he'd be in love. He was just being stubborn.

"So, do you just not have chocolate? Do you have take-out?" she asks curiously. "Do you eat bread?" she gasps as she questions him teasingly as if he was committing a sin.

"You know, I never would have pegged you to be so playful?"

"Really? Well you've only really seen the gloomy Elena-who's-had-enough-of-her-town. There's a fun Elena too, you know?" she says seriously. "Now answer the question. You're evading." she chirps back at him, eyeing him with a teasing glare.

The car turns swiftly and they've stopped in an empty parking lot. She looks up at him confused, but before she can speak, he silences her with a searing kiss.

"God you're hot." he unbuckles his seat belt, pulsing forward, his lips meeting hers once again. "I can't wait anymore." he says clicking open her seatbelt.

"N-now?" she stutters. "In your car?"

"Yes." he growls. "Get in the back." he commands.

She doesn't fight his demand. It was dark, nobody would be able to see anything calming one of her more predominate fears the other being, how at ease she had come around to the idea of having sex in his car but then again there was a part of her that knew she couldn't deny that she hadn't wanted to do the deed in his car from the first moment she saw his Chevy Convertible.

Climbing into the backseat she shed her cardigan, and plopped her shoes off and before she could remove any more items she was accosted by Damon's wondering hands. They slipped under her skirt caressing her bare thighs warming them up before skating lightly over the wet patch on her panties, rubbing her gently, making the spot even damper. His other hand began to unbutton her white oxford shirt, her breasts clad in a hot pink bra, that had him all kinds of hot and bothered. She was so innocent in his eyes and he couldn't help as he murmured dirty thoughts into the shell of her ear.

"Fuck!" he growled when she straddled him, rubbing their clothed centres together. His hands grasping onto her bare hips from under her shirt. He sets out a rhythm one that elicits a pleasured sigh from her mouth, a sound that goes straight to his head and not the one that rests on his shoulders.

"I need more." she pants in his ear, her breath coating the very tip of his right ear, sending a shiver down the length of his body. He responds bucking his hips forward while his hand presses against her lower back, and moans as he feels her arch at his mere touch, their cores come into contact again, gaining the friction they both desperately crave.

When he begins an onslaught of kisses starting their descent on her lips and making their way to the sweet spot behind her ear to the juncture of her neck she can't help the sounds that he draws from her mouth. She's noticed she's becoming more vocal. And she's decided to embrace it. She loves letting loose. Everything just feels better when you're not restraining yourself by trying to be quiet.

She begins to mindlessly unlatch the belt that is keeping him at bay. Succeeding, she pops open the button of his grey cotton slacks the zipper sliding open. Her mouth slackens when she's met with his patch of dark unruly curls. Seems someone been going commando. She wondered if he did this often? This hadn't been the case before hand. So she definitely wasn't expecting it, but it was a good surprise, one less item restricting her to him. Sliding her fingers further down she takes him in the palm of her hand, stroking him gently. She rubs the tip of his cock, spreading his pre-cum against her fingers, lubricating them. Continuing on with her ministrations she sucks a gasp of air when he starts to return the favour, pushing the scrap of lace aside as his fingers slid against the folds of her pussy.

Unable to control the moan that gurgled its way forth she convulses on top of him, begging him to go faster. All the while, following her own commands on his member. He doesn't displease her, obeying her simple demands. His mouth finding hers again in a blazing kiss.

The car had begins to fog up extensively due to the heated coupling taking place. It was beginning to look a lot like the famous titanic car scene, all that was needed was their hands to hit the window and slide down together slowly in a single motion. She wondered possibly if anyone could tell what they were doing. The rocking motions she was sure were visible to an observer, but before she could hold on to the thought for much longer she was once again brought back to the pleasure that soared through her.

Deciding enough was enough of this torture, she let go of his hard pulsating cock, and raised her hips, his fingers also trailing to a stop at the uproot in position she was currently in. With aims to slip her panties off, her hands made their way to her hips. But before her fingers could come into contact with the elastic band, he had beat her to it. His hand slipping under the material, caressing the smooth skin of her ass as he pulled her matching pink panties down the slopes with one swift movement. Pushing her back down into his lap he pulled one of her legs out of the panties making sure to kiss the toe of her foot before slipping the material entirely off of her.

She giggled when he attempted to shimmy out of his pants and they had both bumped their heads on the ceiling of the car interior. But the laughter instantly faded away when he grabbed her hips forcefully slamming into her. Her head flung back at the rough sensation while her hands found their way around his shoulders bracing herself as he controlled the movement of their hips. She was extremely wet, it felt like her insides were gushing speeding up the inevitable. The lubrication the condom provided, only helping it along, allowing him to move faster and deeper. It was surprising to her how immensely this felt. It was rougher than they normally went for, but she loved it, the heated passion she could feel radiating from him just spurred her on more. Her insides were contracting around him, the feeling deepening as their cores met thrust for thrust.

"That's right, baby. Right there." he encouraged her as she swiveled her hips, changing the speed of the rhythm.

"I'm so close." she moaned between breaths. Her heart racing forward and her skin flushed reaching the innermost of her cleavage. She was a mess. Sweaty and clammy skin, just as he was. The hair on the back of his neck were slick and wet with perspiration as she clutched onto the strands. Bringing his head up, a low moan leaves her lips as he abandons his attentive measures to her collarbone and neck in favour for her lips.

"I know." he growls, pushing her flush up against him. "Me too."

They were both still wearing their shirts, only a few buttons undone. They were into too much of a hurry to dispose of them fully. The same could be said of her black flow skirt which was bunched at the midsection of her stomach.

"Damon!" she cries, frustration coating every syllable as he pounds into her with a strength that rocks her to the core. She felt the risings of her climax, the sensation overtaking her. Thrusting her hips upwards she felt his thick member rub against her g-spot causing her to spiral, losing any semblance of the word control, as she screamed his name. She fell in a heap against him. Her head nestling itself into the nook of his neck, as she caught her breath. Her chest heaving as she let the sensation dwindle away slowly. He continued to rotate her hips gently as he rode out the remnant of his orgasm all the while growling her name softly against her ear, sending chills up and down her back.

He held her tightly to him. His arms wrapped gently around her waist, refusing to let her get off of him, till he was ready. Which she was more than okay with. She soaked it all up, his warmth, his scent, his beating heart beating against hers, it was calming. Everything about this moment was incredibly tranquil. She didn't want to leave. But she knew sooner rather than later they'd have to head back. She sighed softly clearing her head of thoughts that she need not to worry about and instead closed her eyes, choosing to enjoy the rest of the moment snuggling into his embrace.

After successfully calming their pulsating hearts, the real world knocked itself back into their orbit. She slipped off of him and the search for their clothes began. Dressed they sat side by enjoying the peace. She started to shiver as the cold air hit against her slightly heated skin, prompting him to give her his jacket, which was entirely too big for her. Wrapping an arm around her he inched her closer and ran a hand up and down her arm, attempting to warm her up.

"You know." she mumbles into his side, enjoying the comfort he was providing her, "You still owe me pancakes."

Her only response from him was the rumble of his chest as he let out a sound she vowed she'd make her life mission to hear again. He had a stunning smile and a contagious laugh.

"I'm serious!" she replied.

* * *

**A/N** So wow that was lengthy-ish? Was it worth the wait? Hopefully. So I know Caroline and Bonnie's characters are probably a little OOC but I want them to be separate to Elena. Elena's friends are always the same people. I want to explore a different relationship. *Spoiler* I'll be introducing Rebekah soon. Can't wait. I love the idea of Beklena friendship.  
Anyway as you can see, Delena had some steamy sex in the camaro as per your request. So keep these requests coming, you never know which one will be next.

And now onto TVD* Wow! How great was the Season Finale. I loved it so much. We got so many good scenes, AND ALARIC IS BACK! sldkfjsldkf How great is that? We've missed him so much. It will be good to see him back on our screen. Now I know Damon is sort of gone atm…but come on guys it's Damon…he's coming back. There's no doubt about it. He'll be back. You'll see.

Tell me all your thoughts, I'm eager to hear it all! And now onto some bad news…I'M SO SORRY GUYS I won't be able to update till after my exams. Which finishes on the 18th of June…I probably won't have much time to write at all, till after, so I'm thinking around the end of June. I'm so sorry for the long wait. But then I'll have some holidays and I'll try to update a few times within my small break.


End file.
